bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Human
Immortal Human's are a new species in the world of BNCs FanFiction. They were first introduced in Forever After. They are created by a carrier of the quileute gene and a human/vampire hybrid. Physical Characteristics The immortal humans are essentially human, they can grow up thinking they are perfectly normal until they reach around the age of their youngest parent. 'Beauty:' The immortal humans have no supernatural influence to their beauty. 'Pallor:' The immortal humans can have all varies of skin tone. 'Diet:' The immortal humans are essentially human and can only survive on human food. Blood will make them vomit violently. 'Sleep:' They sleep like a regular human, however, since they are evolved from a quileute shapeshifter gene they can last with only a few hours sleep. 'Eye Colour:' Their gene does not alter their eye colour, they are born with blue eyes (like regular humans) and it either darkens or stays the same. 'Fluids:' Immortal humans have regular human anatomy, however they share the same weakness as quileute wolves, where by if they are bitten by a vampire and venom enters their system and reaches their heart, they will die. 'Physical Change:' Immortal humans change how regular humans do, only when they reach the age their youngest parent was at time of conception they stop growing. Their heart beats and their body functions the same, however they will never die. Their evolved gene keeps every organ thriving for as long as the human is protected. Since immortal humans can only be created with a vampire gene and a quileute gene mixing, they can phase into shapeshifters early in adolescents, they follow the same change as an quileute shapeshifter (including growth and strength) but if they master the art to stop phasing they will not age. Abilities and Limitations Immortal humans have no extra abilities, they have the strength and speed of a regular human (unless they are a shapeshifter) but even if they are not a phasing wolf they have all the weaknesses of the quileute wolves. 'Immortality:' Immortal humans are immortal but they can die, but only through accident or illness, not old age. They will mature to the age of their youngest parent when they were conceived (e.g. Lauren Black ages to 18 because Renesmee is 18.) 'Weaknesses:' They are essentially quileute wolves, whether they phase or not. Which means they have the activated wolf gene inside them, it has been implied (by Carlisle Cullen) that the immortal humans can chose whether they want to phase into wolves, since William, Zachary and Anthony Black phased where as Lauren and Isobel Black didn't. The boys were brought up and taught the ways of the wolves even before they phased, the girls weren't expected to phase, so they didn't. Whether they are phasing or not, all immortal humans share the same weaknesses such as vampire venom. Creation Process The immortal humans are created by a quileute shapeshifter (or someone who carries the quileute gene) and a hybrid vampire. Known combinations (with examples): *Quileute Shapeshifter / Human Vampire Hybrid (Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen) *Quileute carrier (non phasing) / Human Vampire Hybrid *Immortal Human / Human Vampire Hybrid (Isobel Black and Jason) This means that even if there hasn't been immortal humans in a family for a long time, the quileute gene is still passed on, so if a regular human with a dormant quileute gene mates with a hybrid they will create an immortal human. Genetics Immortal humans are created because the vampire gene is the dominant gene when two mixed species mate. The altered gene stops the human from aging past a certain age, much like the hybrids. Using the example of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, Renesmee's vampire gene evolves Jacob's quileute gene, causing it to activate. It controls the gene so the child will not phase as an infant until early adolescents, the child can then chose whether they want to phase or not, and it is entirely possible that immortal humans can phase as early as they want, however they still need to go through the normal transformation (growth spurt) to become a wolf. The vampire gene alters the wolf gene into a dominant form and it remains that way their whole lives and but the immortal gene doesn't pass onto the offspring, the immortal gene only lasts one generation, if mated with a human the immortal gene will become a dormant quileute gene in their offspring (Aurora Cullen) and they will age like a regular human and not share the quileute weaknesses, they have the same possibility of phasing as the original quileute carriers. However, if an immortal human mates with a human vampire hybrid, the vampire gene, taken from the partner will keep the quileute gene in its activated form in their offspring. (Isobel and Jason Black's children and William and Sophia Cullen's children) Known Immortal Humans *William Black *Lauren Black *Anthony Black *Zachary Black *Isobel Black *Ashton Cullen-Black *Phoebe Cullen-Black *Brooke Cullen-Black *Emilia Cullen-Black *Charlie Cullen-Black *Oscar Black *Tyler Black *Jonah Black *Chartelle Black *Emalie Black *Eliam Black *Clara Cullen-Taylor *Sophie Cullen-Taylor Category:BNC Category:Species Category:Complete